Unique
by BK-Black Knight
Summary: Late high school life and early college years. People grow up and mature. You really don't know when you start to notice every little thing of one person do you? NarutoxHinataxSasuke ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**BK: So this story is all from Naruto's POV. He talks a lot. But I think it's very fun to write the way I think people think like when I write for Naruto's POV. Happy reading! And it's all about life and how people deal and stuff. Yup. It's un-beta-ed, I just roll that way. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

:-:-:-:

**Unique**

-:-:-:-

Prologue

-:-:-:-

Let's say that she's one of those people. You know, the ones that don't really stand out but do stand out. No, not the weird ones that stand out or the so very quiet ones that stand out. Not even the ones that don't try to stand out but do stand out. Never mind. I'm not phrasing this right. Let me just describe what I'm trying to say.

She's just another person, really. Because among us people, she looks average. When I say us, I mean a specific group that actually makes me happy when I associate with them. But in order to tell you that, I have to tell you about the group, because then you wouldn't know what I'm trying to say when she's one of those people.

It's not even a group either. Just a type of people in general. You know, the popular kind. Not stuck up popular, just well-known popular. The kid everyone likes. That kind. Because really, that's the type of people we are. And well, haters will always be haters right? I mean, they just have to hate everything just because. Anyways, going back on topic, these type of people are well-known, fun, brilliant, smart, cool, and keeps everything on the down-low. Those kind. Of course, those kinds only appear in certain places, but around here, they pop up everywhere. There's just a few variations of it of course. And well, she's a certain type just just caught my attention.

You know, those people who don't even try to stand out, but everyone knows them right? And like them because that person just has that certain vibe? Well yeah, that's her. She's one of those people. She's got that weird vibe that makes everyone just know her and want to hang around her and want to be with her and just get to know her. She's got that smart vibe going on and that vibe where she's cool with everything vibe. She also has that fun vibe too. It's just plain weird what I'm trying to explain, because really, you just have to know my story in order to know what I'm talking about when I talk about her. It's hard to explain.

Because I never really look-looked at her until I heard her laugh.

And her laugh really got me going because it's something special.

Her laugh is genuine.

:-:-:-:

**BK: Let's say prologue is short. But I'm updating next week so Yay!**

**I'm also very sorry for disappearing. Disasters strike at the most unexpected times.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BK: These first few chapters are short, but they'll get longer and better. Until then, hold on with me.**

-:-:-:-

Chapter 1 - Genuine

-:-:-:-

I never really noticed her you know. Just walked past by her. Said "Hello" once or twice, maybe thrice. Seen her in my classes and maybe listened to her play a piece when we're in band class and we have chair testing. But I never really look-looked at her.

It happened in my Junior year when it started to rain and we had to move from our usual spot to another place that I overheard her and her friends talking. I'm sure they're not even close friends. Everyone just kind of knew her, the way everyone knew me.

Sasuke opened his lunch box and started digging into his rice while I unwrapped my Vietnamese sandwich. That's when I started to listen to their conversation. They were telling perverted jokes. It was funny, I'll admit. I started coughing a bit when I almost laughed really hard and tried to hide it. Sasuke could totally tell. He sent me the eyebrow-raising thing.

And then I heard her laugh and it really made me stand still. It rang out like a church bell in a winter morning. Like when the sun was up and the light finally hit you after a small war with your white curtains. Her laugh hit me like a warm, fuzzy wave. And it almost threw me overboard.

"Hinata, that's why I like you so much. You're laugh is so genuine. It's not fake, it's really real." Sakura giggled.

And then her laughter would hit me again and I turned my head a little to look at her. She did look genuine and really happy too. She didn't look like she had anything she wanted to do but laugh along to the moment. It made me curious and happy all at the same time. I smiled at her.

She said thanks to Sakura. She looked real genuine about it too. And I found out that she was probably one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. Not gorgeous like Ino and beautiful like Sakura or even fierce like TenTen or hot like Temari. Just nice, caring, and really cute. She was just really pretty when she laughed.

She turned around and suddenly her opal, lavender eyes landed on my sea-blue ones and I took a nervous gulp, giving her an unprepared, lopsided smile. She flushed and gave an unprepared adorable smile back.

But that's how I started noticing her. Her and her pretty laughs and adorable, unprepared smiles.

I just kept finding myself looking for her when I wasn't looking.

And I couldn't help but want to smile when I hear her laugh.

Maybe I'll talk to her soon. Officially ask her for her name.

And maybe I'll get a smile in return.

-:-:-:-

**BK: That was cute...!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: First Impressions

-:-:-:-

You know what they say. First impressions are important. Really important. Like life-changing important. Yeah, you get the idea. Wait- like, you'll-get-the-job-or-not life changing important, well that's what the teachers say and they're right. I already said that though.

But like I said. I was going to finally introduce myself to her. And that was the beginning of Senior year. I kept getting nervous when trying to say it, of course that was so unlike me that I didn't say it at all Junior year. Sasuke on the other hand had already introduced himself the next day after that fateful rainy day that I noticed her. And they were hitting it off pretty well. He had never smiled so much just by talking to one person. She probably had magical powers that I called people-skillz, but it took me the whole Freshman year just to jitter him up and that was by starting a stupid fight with him.

Anyway, I introduced myself to her in during band rehearsal. Marching season had early summer practice sessions before the start of the school and as a dedicated quad player, I had to show up. It was _music_, you have to love it, believe me. But like I said, I introduced myself then, we both had that class all four years. She tried out for Drum Major and made it, but she didn't want it at the last minute. She gave it to the Drum Major Assistant. That was really modest. She was really good too.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. I know we haven't talked much and that it's kind of late, but I'd like to know you more as a person. I think you're a really cool and honest person."

That line took me the whole day to say. It was already the final field show practice when I said it during break. She honestly looked surprised. Like I would have never talked to her or something. And maybe I wouldn't have if I never heard her laughter last year.

She blinked and gave me that really adorable, unprepared smile. I was fuzzy inside. It must have been all that running up and down the stairs.

"Hi Naruto. I'm Hinata. Nice to finally meet you. I think you're a really cool and honest person too."

I laughed and scratched the back of my head. It wasn't even that hard. Thank goodness. Oh, and she called me cool and honest... AwEsOmE. Total WIN.

She looked like she wanted to say something more and I would have listened whole heartedly if Sasuke didn't show up and said that percussion needed to go and practice the cadence again. She looked really pretty in the dark until the football stadium lights flashed on. We both jumped.

"What the-!"

"Oh my God!"

We bumped into each other and ended up rolling on the football grass. I had one big white streak on my cheek and she had one big white streak on her forehead, hair, and ponytail. I started laughing like crazy.

"That was so a FAIL." I yelled in between laughters.

"I know!" She laughed with me.

And somehow, through my musical brain, I thought that the combination of her laughter with mine was some real music. I liked it a lot.

"Hey Naruto, you idiot. Get your butt back over here. We need your whack playing."

I shot a meaningless glare at Sasuke.

"Hey! I made the Quad solo alright? It's pretty sweet too!" I yelled back.

He smirked at me and then turned to Hinata.

"Hey there Hinata. How's it going?"

She smiled back and it nearly pierced my heart. She was so pretty.

"I'm doing well. How's the cadence? Are we going to hear it soon?"

I pitched into the conversation.

"Yeah, one more go and we're ready for the show!"

She giggled before saying something that blew me away.

"That's what she said! ...And cool, I wished I was back in percussion."

I knew she was sweet and nice and caring and smart and popular and all that other cool stuff, but man, you can't get any better than someone who knew how to laugh and tell a good, stupid, perverted joke. I was nearly in tears.

"Hahahahahaha! My goodness! That was good Hinata, really good."

I looked at her for a really long time, which was pretty short since Sasuke dragged me up and off the ground.

"Alright, time to play some real beats and stop talking. Let's go idiot."

I smiled at Sasuke and gave Hinata a wink while waving as Sasuke dragged me away.

"Hey! Hinata! I really like your laugh!" I yelled as we made it halfway through the football field. She waved and gave me two thumbs up. I think that meant she agreed.

I turned around and pulled Sasuke into a head lock, laughing.

"Hey hey! I feel pretty good today! Maybe we'll catch some ramen after this."

Sasuke got out of the headlock punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"Sure. But hey Naruto, I want to ask you something."

I smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up. He just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ask away Chicken Butt!"

He just waved it away, which was pretty serious. He didn't like that nickname.

"What do you think of Hinata?"

I almost stopped in my tracks. Sasuke was asking about a girl? WHAT?

"Erm, ah, ahem. Wait, Hinata?" I repeated.

"No shiz, blockhead. I don't repeat myself." He said rather irritated. His ears were turning red. I laughed and waggled my eyebrows at him. He pushed me and I laughed.

"What? You like her?"

He shrugged, which was pretty much a "Yes" in Sasuke language.

And that got me really thinking. Of course at that moment, I really didn't have anything I really liked about her since all that first impression stuff is crap to me. I just liked her because she was herself. She had a really nice smile, her laughter rang jingle bells, and she was really pretty. Lots of people liked her, she was popular, she was smart, she was cool, and a whole lot more. So I guess she was good in my book. I finally answered him after a long, dramatic pause.

"She's cool."

He seemed to relaxed and walked straighter, which was a really good sign.

"I think so too. I think she's the only girl I could really talk to. And she makes me want to smile a lot for no damn reason."

Now that was NOT weird. Sasuke smiled whenever he wanted to. He just didn't think he wanted to. Maybe he became more conscious of smiling when he was around her.

"Wow. Dude, I think you really like her."

I got pushed again and that was a for-sure sign to shut up.

But even though I was really glad that he finally liked someone, I had an uneasy feeling that I could lose something too.

But whatever that was, it just didn't click for me.

-:-:-:-

**BK: It's starting to rooooooooolllllll. And get better. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**BK: Sorry if you've been waiting for this. I update when I have time. I really do. And yes, I'm in band, our school competes in classics and parades. So if you're a bando... "Hey, how you doing?"**

-:-:-:-

Chapter 3: Logic Sense

-:-:-:-

Okay, I know I said that we're all smart and stuff, but there's different kinds of "smart."

I'm visual and hands on smart. I remember how I did it and I keep it that way even if it's the longer route. I see it and then I memorize it. After those two, the comprehension sinks in and I absorb it like a sponge.

Sasuke is that weird one where he sees it, asks a thousand bizillion quadruple hundred million questions, does one practice problem and if he gets it right, it sticks in his head forever. Yup, he comprehends it in one try, if it doesn't work, he asks questions again...and again...or just plain out denies it and quit.

Then there's my buddy Shikamaru. He doesn't even need for you to teach him. Really. Just do it once and he gets it. Sometimes I wonder why he's still here in high school.

And I could go on, but I really just want to tell you how she learns and comprehends stuff. It's really cool. Tremendously cool. Like she taught Sasuke something on one try and lost to Shikamaru in chess who had only a king and a pawn left. Who wins with a king and a PAWN? Apparently Shikamaru does. But let me get to the point.

Hinata hears you say it once, asks you three specific questions MAX for clarification, and she's done. It's all in her head in a werid, cool, logical order. She knows it front and back, sideways and diagonally. She can tell you everything she learned that lesson the next hour as if she knew it when she was born. She does it logically like I said. First she tells you the fundamentals, the basic, the compound and then she starts building on it, and after that she elaborates, and to top it all off if you didn't understand, she relates it to something everyone knows. It's amazing really. The way she thinks makes her papers and essays the BOMB. I mean it. I'm not surprised she already has a job. It's journalism by the way, if you're curious. She writes for the Konoha Daily News. I'm sure she doesn't need her dad's support anymore, but she's still 17 years old so she has to by law. And don't ask me how I know her birthday or age. Just don't.

Well, anyways, that's how we aced frickin' Tsunade's AP Biology class. With Hinata's paper.

"Thanks Hinata, I don't know how we'd get that A in bio if you weren't there. I would have DIED."

She smiled shyly back. My heart did that weird pumping thing again.

"Thanks for relying on me."

-:-:-:-

**BK: Short and cute random stuff. This story is basically how they fall in love: by short, cute, fluffy, random drabbles in Naruto's life and POV. Teehee!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Imperfect

-:-:-:-

Alright, no one is perfect, but some come pretty damn close.

Like Prince Sasuke of Handsomeness

and Hinata of Music and Grace

and Sakura of Overall Skillz

and Shikamaru of the Geniuses

and Gaara of Quiet Intensity

and Neji of the Great Speakers

and then like me... Naruto of the Sports and Games... or something.

But you get it. You're really good at one thing and then you suffer in something.

Sasuke just sucks at getting over things. I swear. I think it's the way he grew up. His brother just keeps reminding him of the things he can't do. In a way it's funny. But he does have a limit, which is really good. I mean at least he knows when to quit... unlike Sakura.

Sakura completely just can't give up. She has to win. Arguing with her is a disaster, she always ends in denial unless she totally respects you or thinks you're smarter than her.

Shikamaru is plain lazy. You got it? Lazy.

Gaara gets really depressing sometimes because he thinks his past affects him in everything. But overall I think he's fine. He's kind of your guy that you just hang out with cause he... cause he's himself.

Neji is just... so FULL OF HIMSELF. I know he's got a great heart and everything, but sometimes he needs to chill and let someone else get the limelight, I mean sometimes even Sasuke feels inferior to him. That's saying a LOT.

I'm like the best player in sports and games, you have me and I got you covered. Automatic win... first kill, first blood, first goal, trust me, I've got it all. But Sasuke keeps saying I'm dense. And sometimes I take things to the heart too fast. And that I'm an idiot. And... wait, no need to put down myself! I'm perfect! As I always say: Confidence goes a long way! Believe it!

But then there's Hinata. And it's so hard to find something that she's not good at. I mean she's really good at everything. Listening, leading, following, getting it done, kung fu (I hear she's got a black belt in Hapkido, that's just scary), and a lot of other stuff. But I really don't know what she's not good at... that is, until that day.

-:-:-:-

Sometimes I don't understand why, but I really enjoy her company. It's really nice. I just... I don't know. Feel really comfortable. I guess... gosh, terminology is hard to pinpoint. But on to the subject, her weakness.

Hinata has been hanging out with us more often now. It's really nice to have a girl within our male duo. It balances out nicely. Lately she's been getting along really great with Sakura. And Sakura hangs out with us because of Sasuke, but that is so beside the point. I used to have a crush on Sakura and I'm not going to lie. If she remotely has an interest in me, I'd probably fall for her again.

Sasuke's been really happy so far too. I know he likes her, but the guy is so good at hiding his feelings. I'm pretty sure though, that if he slips up, Hinata would catch it and know that he has a crush on her. She has that kind of intuition... She just doesn't read in to it until it's in front of her.

Like she knows it, but then she dismisses it because she thinks it's incorrect. And that's the thing she isn't good at. She doubts herself even when she's right. Not a lot, but when it comes to like relationships and stuff, she throws it out the window. For lack of better term, she's dense.

Like the one time Konohamaru really liked her and wanted to ask her out. She caught on to it when he gave her chocolates on Valentines Day and invited her to the school dance, but like I said, she thought he just liked her as a friend and totally kind of... rejected him. Of course Konohamaru knew she didn't do it on purpose, but man, that hurts. It just does.

We were at the park sitting on the swings. Hinata sat on the one next to me. Sasuke was showing off with the football (probably for Hinata) and Kiba just kept nailing him. Poor guy.

"Hinata-chan, did you know that Konohamaru used to like you?"

Hinata looked at me questionably. It was kind of cute.

"He did?"

I nodded vigorously.

"Er- Yeah!"

Hinata turned to face his group at the other end of the field and frowned.

"Oh... so that's why he asked me to the amusement park. I thought he liked his friend."

Geez, call me dense and then Hinata is just thick as a brick wall. But don't tell her I said that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Deeper Meanings

-:-:-:-

I collect quotes. I do because I like the meaning that they give. But sometimes it goes even deeper and I just can't grasp it. That's why I like to share it with Hinata when I go over and ask her to hang out. She always gets the deeper meaning. And I like that a lot.

We were walking on the side walk next to the canal. Where we live, it's really green and agrilcultural. Since it was spring, everything's green. Hey, that kind of ryhmed.

Okay, well, I had this one really cool quote I wanted to tell her since she collects them too.

"Hinata-chan. I have this really cool quote."

She looked up at me. Recently I've grown taller and well, leaner. And better looking. Girls are actually looking at me. Finally.

"Really? Me too. What is it?"

I grinned. I like her so much. We just click you know? I mean... she's so perfect.

"Don't rely on luck, rather have luck side with you."

She stopped and then had a really thoughtful face on.

"I guess... take what you can. Don't let the opportunity get away. You have the advantage, don't let anyone change your mind otherwise..." she gave a very long, dramatic pause.

"Actually, use everything to your advantage. Yup, that's what it means. Sorry for drabbling on."

Oh... shiz, that's deep. Use everything to your advantage? Wait... sounds kind of evil.

She smiled nervously. My stomach fluttered.

"Where did you get it from Naruto-kun?"

Whoa, she just said my first name. I think that's why she's a little nervous. I mean usually it's not just the two of us alone. Someone tags along. But right now it was just the two of us and we stopped walking.

"Erm... what was that?"

She smiled nervously again. And then in a quieter voice she spoke again.

"Where did you get the quote from... Naruto-kun?"

I was going to have a heart attack. My heart was jumping miles. It was similar to what happens when I used to like Sakura. But I used the situation to my advantage, you know like the quote cause Lady Luck was totally on my side.

"Ne Hinata-chan... can you repeat that?" I leaned closer to her. I could smell her lavender scent and the shampoo she used. It's Pantene by the way.

"Where did you... get the quote... Naruto-kun?"

Okay, I was face to face with her. Nose to nose. And then Sasuke flashed through my mind and I backed up instantly.

I scratched the back of my head nervously and cleared my throat.

"O-oh! Right! I got it from a game on the PSP, you know Dissidia 012."

Hinata looked disappointed.

Honestly, I did too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Above and Beyond

-:-:-

You could tell me that everyone works hard, but I'm going to disagree because some people just go Above and Beyond. Like I could be a CSI person, undercover and everything, but then that one person who goes Above and Beyond would be a frickin' secret agent who's in the marines front line. That's above and beyond hard work.

I'm saying this because Sasuke bothered me so much the day after Valentines Day, which is White Day, about this one girl. He wanted to give her something back for Valentines Day. I mean it should have clicked in my brain about who was so worried about but... you know, sometimes I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed. I just told him, "Hey, just give her some chocolate and get it over it. That's what we usually do right?"

He knocked me over the head.

"It's Hinata, you idiot. Who else would I bother to care about?"

Now that changed the whole story. One, because Sasuke really likes her. Two, she also gave me chocolate. And three, I wanted to give her something really meaningful too.

My brain just started jumbling. It was all about Hinata.

"Her favorite color is purple, a really light purple. She also likes meaningful stuff, I don't think chocolate will do. She likes funny stuff too. And if whatever you get her is really funny, then it's a win. I think her size shirt is a small, but she likes medium. Her feet are pretty small too. I guess a size 6 will do if you're getting her shoes or sandals. Oh, and she says she doesn't like to wear dresses, but I know she gets all happy and fuzzy inside when she gets one as a present or wears one. Yeah... that's what I remember so far."

I turned to look at him. He seemed considerate and thoughtful. I knew he was a good guy if Hinata ever dated him.

"Naruto, how do you know all this stuff?" He countered back after having decided something.

I raised my eyebrows. Wow, how did I know all this stuff? I scratched my head and jumped off the rail we were sitting on, landing on my feet.

"Eh, I don't know. We just talk to each other a lot. I mean I like to get to know her. She's really... awesome." I shrugged and smiled at him.

"Guess I just listen more when we talk. I mean what do you guys do when you two are alone?"

He cocked his head but raised in eyebrow in my direction. I had no idea why he was suspicious.

"We talk about lots of stuff. Life, school, shows, movies, sports, games, and I ask about her. She likes lots of stuff that I do too. We both do Hapkido and she won when she flipped me over. It was fun. And she also tells me stuff she doesn't want others to know. Like she used to be bullied by Karin and her goonies when we're not around which makes me really mad."

He looked angry and his fist was clenched into a fist. I felt angry too, but also disappointed. I thought Hinata and I were close, but she didn't tell me things she didn't want others to know or that she was being talked down by wanna-be losers.

"Oh." I really had nothing to say. I just felt... I don't know... betrayed.

I didn't give Hinata anything for White Day although I bought it but never gave it to her. She looked over at me later when we walked home after dropping off Sasuke and asked if I had a nice day, but I told her that it was fine. What's happening to me?

For a small moment there, I thought I went above and beyond getting to know her and being her closest friend. I guessed I didn't try hard enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Special Person

-:-:-:-

People have special people they hold dear to their heart.

For me, it's my mom, dad, my close friends, and then my two best friends Sasuke and Hinata. I would do anything for them. Anything.

But because I cherish them so much, sometimes I don't tell them what's bothering me because I'm afraid of worrying them. It's not good to do that. But sometimes it happens. And usually I never tell one specific person that I hold even dearer to my heart: Hinata.

-:-:-:-

I have this really big problem with Karin and her group. Especially Suigetsu. The guy just doesn't do well with me. We fight each other a lot and he gets on my nerves. He's always trying to one up on me.

But I guess I wasn't careful enough. Because when you have a jealous girl and a guy who likes to play with girls put together, you get a nasty butt-biting combination. I know what you're thinking, but we're not there yet.

Karin really likes Sasuke. To the point where she knows his lisence plate number. I mean who in the world remembers someone's lisence plate number?

And Suigetsu is a player. I don't know why, girls dig silver hair and sharp teeth or something, but he ends up breaking a girl's heart all the time. He even uses them, but I'm not getting into that. Let's just say I was upon the scene and was disgusted. He's such a bastard.

But getting on to the point. Karin, jealous of Hinata, asked Suigetsu to do some dirty work. Karin wanted Suigetsu to play Hinata. Of course Hinata isn't like that, so he forced himself on her. Yeah. He did.

Now this is why I am so angry with Hinata. She knew Suigetsu was playing her, but she didn't tell me. She told Sasuke, and I'm okay with that, but I'm also very tired of her not telling me stuff. When Sasuke told me to look out for Suigetsu because he had an appointment at the doctor's and I asked him why, he told me that Hinata was being played with by Suigetsu. It got me really mad. I went to find her to talk to her about it, but instead I found Suigetsu trying to feel Hinata. You bet he had bruises and blood drawn. I about done his excuse-of-a-life.

He was laying there unconcious on the grass by the wall and I was wiping away some of the blood from my cheek.

"Fudging bastard. No one touches Hinata."

I turned to Hinata, who was in shock from the sudden fight, and hugged her. Don't ask. I don't know why, OKAY?

"Oh my god Hinata, I'm going to punch you right now if you don't tell me the fudge why you didn't tell me about Suigetsu. I know you knew he was after you. Oh crap, now I'm speaking like some idiot! My English doesn't even sound right!"

She hugged back and started crying.

"You are so stupid Naruto! I- I... what if you got hurt?"

She bawled against my shirt and I completely threw away the fact that she was hugging me.

"I don't give a damn if I get hurt! Gosh! You make me SO MAD Hinata! Why don't you ever tell me anything?"

I nearly kissed her. I almost did. Trust me, I was so angry, so hurt, and so glad and happy that she was safe. I wanted to kiss her and make sure that she was safe and real.

But I didn't. Halfway through the process where I suddenly held her an arms lenght away and stared into her bright, teary eyes, I stopped and bumped my forehead against hers.

She looked surprised and then she simmered down and touched my face with her two soft hands.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry."

I sighed heavily and crushed her with my hug, burying my face into her neck.

"Shut up. From now on just tell me what's going on. I don't give a crap if I'm hurt if you are safe. Gosh Hinata, did I say you make me so MAD?"

She half-laughed, half-cried against my hair.

"Yes, you did... I'm sorry, I'll tell you things that bother me from now on."

I smiled.

"You better. Or else I'm going to... going to... going to... uh... lecture you to oblivion!"

She half-laughed, half-cried. And then she snuggled into me. And I'm going to say it. I didn't let her go until Suigetsu started mumbling and I kicked him.

I didn't know he ruined moments too.

Gosh... I just REALLY DISLIKE him.

-:-:-:-

**BK: So... how was it? Eh... me? Life is busy. Stuff to do and things. But I love writing. Yup.**


End file.
